


Drifting Through

by thatgaygeekgirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaygeekgirl/pseuds/thatgaygeekgirl
Summary: Wayhaught, in space! Because why the heck not?





	Drifting Through

Waverly walked through the halls of the ship with a tired familiarity, maneuvering more by feel rather than using the dim lighting. The ship traveled in night-mode at the moment, replicating a better sleeping atmosphere for the crew as they made the journey toward their next mission planet. It was a small but necessary comfort, to be able to track time in simulated days, to have a suggested time for sleep.

  
That sleep, however, alluded Waverly these days. Most nights, she found herself walking the same path, from her bunk room to the kitchen to prepare some tea, then on to the library to fill her restless mind with something other than the churning of regret, guilt, and restless thoughts that had consumed her since their last mission had gone awry.

  
They were on a planet with a poisonous atmosphere, something frustratingly commonplace, something they always took precautions against. Something protocol should have protected them from. But it failed them. Or she failed Curtis. One or the other, or neither, or both, depending on which way her mind chose to turn the events as they replayed over and over. Regardless, Curtis was dead. The closest thing Waverly had had to a father since she was a little girl. The only one to stick around in her 22 years of life.

  
Waverly sighed as she entered the kitchen. She puttered around the space, preparing her tea and trying to push even breaths out of her mouth at the same time as she attempted to push the difficult thoughts from her mind.

  
“Can’t sleep either?” a voice cut through the simulated darkness, startling Waverly and sending her steaming mug shattering to the floor, and sending the liquid to cover her socked feet.

  
“Shit, balls,” Waverly yelped, as she jumped away from the mess on the floor. The lights in the room came on, revealing a red-haired woman who had just risen from the table. She must have been there the entire while Waverly had drifted about absentmindedly making her tea.

  
The woman hurried from the chair and smiled apologetically, dimples popping out that did nothing to assist Waverly in forming a coherent thought.

  
The redhead grabbed a towel and dropped to the floor, picking up the shards of the ruined mug. Waverly dropped down as well with her own towel to begin cleaning up the tea.

  
“You’re Waverly, right? Waverly Earp?” the redhead’s dimples grew more pronounced with her smile. “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole Haught. The new Second.” Nicole offered Waverly her hand.

  
“Right. I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.” Waverly took Nicole’s offered hand. “But you knew that already. You just said that you knew that. And now I’m rambling.” Waverly laughed nervously and Nicole joined in. They both stood and Waverly pulled her hand away from Nicole’s after realizing she had yet to do so.

  
“Do you know where we keep the coffee around here?” Nicole asked.

  
“Third shelf on the left.”

  
“Thanks. There’s always a lot to get used to on a new ship.” Nicole set about making herself coffee while Waverly poured herself a new glass of tea.

  
“How many ships have you been on?” Waverly wondered out-loud. She herself had only been on this one. Curtis had pulled strings to have her assigned to his crew when she was fresh out of her linguist training two years ago.

  
“Six so far this year. I’m really hoping this one sticks,” Nicole chuckled, an edge of weariness seeping into her voice.

  
“Six?!” Why so many?”

  
Nicole tilted her head forward and brought her coffee mug to her lips. She swallowed slowly, mulling over the question.

  
“I’m sorry. That was forward of me to ask,” Waverly said.

  
“It’s okay. It’s a fair question.” Nicole responded.

  
Waverly slowly picked up her tea, and floated her gaze around the room, searching for something else to say. She sighed and then smiled her best Waverly smile.

  
“I’m going to head to the library. Have a good night, Nicole. It was lovely meeting you.”

  
Nicole’s dimpled returned. “Next time, I’ll try not to startle you. Have a good night Waverly. Try to get some sleep, yeah?”

  
“I’ll… do my best,” Waverly replied, exiting the kitchen and making her way to the library room, though her mind stayed on the redhead the whole while. She was not what Waverly had expected. Though Waverly hadn’t realized they would be getting a new Second so soon after Curtis… Waverly tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as she continued to the library.

Once there, she curled up with her tea and a holopad in her favorite worn armchair and attempted to immerse her busy mind in the cultures and landscapes of the planet of Gethlin-Roz. When at last her whirling mind settled enough, Waverly fell asleep with the scent of worn leather filling her nose and the image of a certain dimpled-redhead flashing through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing. So I'm writing for fun with no pressure. I hope to continue this, and soon, but this is just for fun because I want to do it, so I make no promises. But feel free to urge me on if you'd like to see this continued. It does indeed help my motivation :)
> 
> Also, find me on Twitter @thatgaygeekgirl if you wanna Earp it up with me!


End file.
